


Under the Yavin Sun

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Ben Solo, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: I got the title from one of my favorite movies, under the tuscan Sun.Rey just faced her grandfather, Palpatine in the battle that had started years ago when Anakin Skywalker was still an apprentice to Obi Wan Kenobi.But now that the war is over, she knows it is time to move on, so she accepts Poe's offer to go home with him to Yavin 4, and set up a new training temple for young force users.As her heart heals from the loss of Ben Solo, will she allow herself to fall in love with Poe, or live out her life by herself?Rating will change.*Do not copy to another site
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Rey sat on the ground watching as Ben's body disappeared before her eyes. She had just faced her grandfather, Palpatine, in a huge battle, the one behind the murder of her parents. Ben had returned to the light side just in time and had helped her. Her vision from when they had touched hands on Ahch To had come tomorrow past, but she couldn't help but grieve for the man who she had come to know in just over a year.  
Just then she remembered that her found family was above her in battle, but when she looked up, she saw the last of the final order being destroyed and her eyes widened when she saw all the ones who remained from the resistance/rebellion. she grinned as she stood up and made a mad dash to Luke's XWing that had been submerged on Ahch To years ago. Luke had been right. She had everything she needed.  
Once Rey was in the air she heard Finn say that he saw her. She smiled when she heard that. She had been worried about Finn and Poe. Just before she entered hyperspace, she saw black one move up next to her. She looked over and smiled when her eyes met Poe's. Poe smiled back but she could also see that there was also grief. She wondered who died. Must have been someone close for that look to be on the pilots face. 

When Rey landed on Ajan Kloss, she saw everyone hugging and in some cases, kissing. There was also some that was crying. She froze when she saw Wedge Antilles holding Kare Kun. She felt her blood run cold at the thought, especially when she didn't see Snap.  
BB8 rolled up to her and she ran to meet the droid. She was so happy to see her first friend. She knew some would laugh that are was friends with a droid, but she didn't let it bother her.  
When she looked up the tears started falling when she saw Finn and Poe. They both ran towards her and wrapped their arms around each other. When Poe and Rey's hands got close, Poe wrapped his fingers around Rey's as they shared a hug with Finn.  
Finn was the first to pull back and he looked in Rey's eyes. "I felt you die."  
Rey nodded. "I did. But Ben saved me."  
Finn blinked. "Ben? Leia's and Han's son?"  
Rey nodded. "He also helped me face Palpatine and defeat the knights of Ren."  
"Wow" Poe replied.  
Just then Kare walked up and threw her arms around Rey. Rey was shocked, but she returned the hug. When Kare pulled back she gave Rey a watery smile. "Thank you. For everything."  
Rey nodded. Poe then reached out and hugged Kare. "I am so sorry about Snap."  
When Rey heard that, her worst fears was confirmed. Snap was dead. She felt her heart break all over again. In the shirt amount of time that she had been with the resistance, she had become close to Snap Wexley and Kare.  
Just then Chewie ran up and grabbed Rey into a big hug and lifted her off her feet and swung her around. Rey laughed as she hugged the giant wookie back. She had to tell him about Ben and how he helped her. But not now. Later. This was a time to celebrate but also morn those who had died.  
Poe then grabbed Rey's hand and pulled her away from the others. "You need to see Kalonia. You look like hell."  
Rey burst out laughing but allowed Poe to lead her to medical. She wasn't going to argue with him, because she knew he was right. She looked like hell and felt like she had been there and back many times over. She prayed to the force that this time peace would reign and that there wouldn't be any more fighting. She was also ready to start over again and try to forget what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer with time. I have a great plan for this story. Hope you enjoy.

Rey was sitting on the examination table as Kalonia ran a medical scanner over her body as Poe watched.  
Kalonia smiled at Rey as she moved to lay the scanner down. "Besides bruises, cuts and a few bruised ribs, you are in perfect health."  
"That's good" Rey said as she went to stand up, but Kalonia stopped her.  
"That's not all Rey. You are also in need of rest and relaxation. You have been pushing yourself ever since Starkiller. You need to take it easy."  
Rey frowned especially when Poe spoke up. "I will make sure she does, doctor."  
Kalonia nodded. "Now I know that things are going to be hectic for awhile, but you, little jedi, need to rest. Leave everything, I mean everything to others. Dameron, the same goes for you."  
Poe blinked. "What? Why?"  
Kalonia chuckled. "You have also been pushing yourself ever since your return from Jakku and your time being held by the first order. Now I know you won't relax, so I have gotten reinforcements."  
With that she nodded to her assistant and she opened the door. Poe gasped when he saw his dad walk in.  
"I am placing you and Rey under the care of Kes Dameron" Kalonia continued. "Rey,Chewie is also under orders to make sure you go with Kes to Yavin. You will be able to rest and relax and recuperate from the battle."  
Poe rolled his eyes just as Kes grinned. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time, son."  
Kalonia then dismissed them after giving Rey bacta patches for the worse of the bruises.   
Once they left medical, Rey looked at Poe. "What now?"  
Before Poe could reply, Kes spoke. "You both pack. Chewie will go with you, Rey to get your things. I will go with my son the get his. We will meet at the falcon in 10 minutes."  
Just then Chewie came around the corner and took Rey's arm almost dragging her to her quarters. Kes then took Poe's arm and led him to his room. Before they turned the corner they heard Rey trying to convince Chewie that she could take care of herself. Poe laughed out loud when he heard Chewie tell Rey that it was best not to argue with a wookie who was more stubborn then she was.

Within 10 minutes everyone was on the falcon. Chewie pushed Rey away from the pilot seat when she moved to take the seat. "I can fly, Chewie" Rey argued.  
Chewie shook his head just as Kare walked into the cockpit. "Where do you want me, Chewie?"  
Chewie motioned to the copilot seat as he took the pilots. Rey sighed as she fell into the seat behind Chewie's seat. "Now i know how an invalid feels."  
Chewie glared at her and told her to be quiet and enjoy the ride. Kes and Poe roared with laughter when Rey returned the glare after Chewie turned his back. "This is going to be fun" Kes said.

When they arrived on Yavin, Rey was sleeping. Chewie had given her a sleeping pill when she refused to get some sleep.   
Poe carried Rey off the ship as he followed his dad to the house as Chewie and Kare carried Rey's and Poe's things.   
Once inside, Poe took Rey to the guest room as Kes went to start some dinner.   
Kare and Chewie laid the things down before taking their leave.  
Poe returned to the kitchen just in time to help his dad prepare the food, but Kes waved him off. "Go get some rest, son. It will be awhile before we are ready to eat."  
Poe nodded just as he yawned. He then turned and headed to his room.

Rey woke to the sound of rain hitting the window. She frowned as she sat up and looked around the room. Just then there was a knock on the door and Rey turned just in time to see Poe enter.  
"Dad has dinner ready" he said.  
Rey nodded and stood up. "Why do I feel like I am weighed down?"  
Poe grinned. "Chewie gave you a sleeping pill. You will be alright once you eat. And maybe some caff."  
"Wait till I see that wookie."  
"He and Kare already left, so you may have to wait to get your revenge."  
Just then Kes entered the room. "Dinner is ready."


	3. Chapter 3

While they ate dinner, Kes would tell stories of Poe when he was a kid. Rey was laughing so hard, that by the time Kes got to the last story, she was about on the floor.  
"This last one took place a few months before Shara passed" Kes began. Poe cringed. He knew what the story was. Kes grinned at his son before turning back to Rey.  
"Han and Leia had come for a visit, and had brought Luke and Ben. Poe was 8, so Ben must have been about 5 or 6. Anyways, Poe decided that he wanted to pilot the falcon, so he convinced Ben to sneak away from the adults. Ben was always following Poe and for some odd reason would follow with his plan."  
Rey's eyes widened. "Please tell me you didn't light speed skip the falcon?"  
Poe chuckled which turned into a full belly laugh at the look on his dad's face. "We will explain later, dad."  
Kes nodded. "So Poe piloted the falcon. Ben was the copilot. They managed to get the ship in the air and was flying over the temple by the time Han and I realized what was happening. By the time we got to the boys, the falcon was smoking, because Poe decided that he wanted to do barrel rolls."  
Rey was laughing as she shook her head. "What happened?"  
"Han tried to yell at us, but he was laughing to hard" Poe finished. "Luke even joined in and said that if Han wasn't careful he would probably teach me how to light speed skip."  
Rey groaned. "Ya. About that. Who did teach you how to light speed skip?"  
Poe grinned. "The same one who jumped into hyperspace from inside a hanger trying to escape the Kanji club."  
Rey's eyes widened. "Han Solo?"  
Kes roared with laughter. "Han was known to do the impossible without thinking."  
"Oh force, how have you stayed alive?" Rey moaned.  
"Just luck"Poe replied causing Kes and Rey to throw food at him.

Later that evening, Rey was sitting on the porch watching as the sun set. Her mind flashed back to Exegol and the aftermath of the death of Palpatine.  
Just then Kes walked out onto the porch and laid a hand on her arm. "You ok?"  
Rey nodded. "Just trying to wrap my head around everything."  
Kes nodded. "I understand. Shara and I had to do the same thing after the defeat of the empire."  
"That's some of it, but it's what I learned before Exegol. About my family."  
"Rey, family is more than blood" Kes said. "Family is a unit. One who fights to protect you. Loves you."  
Rey had tears running down her cheeks and Kes reached out to wipe one away. "Trust me. Palpatine may have been your grandfather, but he was not family. He just shared your blood."  
"I just am so afraid that I am gonna be like him."  
"You won't Rey" Poe said as he joined them on the porch. "I know."  
"Come on son," Kes said. " Let's leave Rey alone for now."

Once Rey was alone again, she stood up and walked off the porch. She felt like something was calling to her.  
As she walked she came to a bend in the path. She gasped when she saw what was ahead. It was a force tree.  
She stepped forward and laid a hand on one of the branches and closed her eyes.  
"I wondered if you would show up here" a voice said.  
Rey opened her eyes and gasped. "Ben?"  
Ben nodded and smiled. "I'm here. Now. Come and sit. There is much to talk about."  
"Like what?"  
"Stubborn" he sighed causing Rey to roll her eyes.  
"I am not stubborn."  
Ben rolled his eyes again, causing Rey to bite back a laugh.  
Ben smiled as he looked at her. "First off, let me tell you thanks. For not giving up on me."  
Rey nodded. "I always knew that you would do the right thing."  
"Ya. My mom said the same thing."  
"So what do you need to discuss with me?" Rey asked.  
"You. Your fear. Rey, you can't let your fear control you. That's what happened to my grandfather and to me. My grandfather was afraid to loose my grandmother in child birth. I was afraid that my family didn't want me around."  
"Is that why your grandfather fell? To the dark side?"  
Ben nodded. "Master Yoda, my uncle's former master told him that fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. You can't let fear rule you, Rey."  
"I know, but how can I go on knowing that that monster is my relative?"  
"Rey, your family, your true family is one that you shape. Palpatine may of shared your blood, but he wasn't family. Family doesn't try to harm you."  
"That's what Kes said."  
Ben nodded. "He's right. Now. One more thing, before I leave. I want you to move on, Rey. I want you to love and be loved."  
"I don't understand."  
"Rey, I feel your grief, your pain. You have to let yourself move forward."  
Rey opened her mouth to respond, but Ben disappeared before she could. How could she move on? Ben was the other half of her. Ever since he died, she felt as if something was missing.  
"Hello there" another voice said. Rey blinked. She recognized that voice. "Master Obi Wan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger?


	4. Chapter 4

"Master Obi Wan, why are you here?" Rey asked as she stood to her feet.  
"To help you."  
"How can you help me?" She asked.   
"Because I know what it's like to love someone and then loose them."  
Rey blinked in surprise. "What?"  
Obi Wan sighed and nodded. "It was years ago. Her name was Satine. She was killed not long before order 66 took place."  
Rey nodded. "I'm sorry."  
Obi Wan smiled. "Not your fault, Rey. But I do know it isn't easy to move forward, but it needs to be done. You have already started down the path of healing."  
With that Obi Wan disappeared leaving a confused Rey. "Why are the former Jedi so criptic?" She whispered as she started heading back to the Dameron house.  
"Because they don't know how to speak without riddles" a voice said. Rey chuckled as she saw Luke Skywalker appear infront of her. "I'm glad you were never like that."  
Luke nodded as he looked around. "This place sure brings back memories."  
"What?"  
Luke nodded. "This was where Leia and I came after I lost my arm when I first confronted my father. I had to heal, but I also had to make a new lightsaber. Kes helped me get back into physical capacity. He may not have ever been a pilot, but he is and was a tough son of a bitch."  
"So Poe comes by it naturally?" Rey asked with a smile.  
Luke smiled and nodded. "He does. Poe was two when Leia and I was here. There wasn't much fighting until after Leia, Lando and I went to rescue Han. Kes and Shara met us on Endor."  
"Kes knows that Palpatine was my grandfather."  
Luke nodded. "Ya. Not surprised. Kes was good friends with your dad. Kes and Shara helped hide you on Jakku."  
Rey blinked rapidly in surprise. "What?"  
"It wasn't easy, but Shara managed to smuggle you and your mother while Kes took your dad. You weren't on Jakku that long before Palpatine found out where you were located. I don't know how he tracked you, but he did."  
"That was when Ochi showed up and took my parents" Rey said.  
"Yes. And they died protecting you. Jakku wasn't an easy place, but you survived. Obi Wan watched over you. As did my father."  
"I know. There was times when I could hear a voice telling me everything would be alright. That I was safe. I didn't know who it was, but I believed them."  
Luke smiled. "Now. I have to go, but know that it is ok to love and be loved. Love is the greatest strength a Jedi can have."  
Once Luke was gone Rey sighed. He wasn't much better, but at least she understood more now. Now she wanted to hear more and Kes could probably answer alot of her questions.

Rey walked into the house just as Kes came out of the kitchen. "You knew my parents?" She asked without preamble.  
Kes nodded. "I did."  
"You helped hide us."  
It wasn't a question but Kes still nodded. Just then Poe walked in and heard the last little bit Rey said.  
"You know Rey?" He asked.  
"Yes" Kes replied. "Not as well as your dad though" he said looking at Rey.  
Rey was crying and she fell onto the couch and Kes sat down next to her. "Your dad was so excited and happy the day that the empire was destroyed. Your parents had just found out that she was expecting. Shara convinced your parents to settle here on Yavin."  
"Wait? I was born here?"  
Kes nodded. "Shara was with your mom the day you were born." Kes smiled and looked her in the eyes. "Infact, you and Ben was born on the same day. Leia and Han had come for a visit, when she went into labor. Kalonia was with Leia and Shara was with your mom. Ben came first. You followed within five minutes."  
"I don't understand" Poe said. "Rey and Ben was born here?"  
Kes nodded. "You were only four at the time. To young to remember it. Anyways, after your birth, news came that Palpatine had some how survived or came back. Your dad was worried. That was when we hid you all on Jakku."  
Rey was crying and Poe sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "I was 6 when they left me behind" she finally managed to say. "I don't remember everything, but I remember my mom hugging me and dad telling me I would be alright."  
"That was around the time that Ben started acting out" Poe said. "They had come for a visit. Ben was so angry all the time but he never said why except that they left."  
"Could he have sensed when Rey's parent's left her?" Kes asked.  
"Maybe. I don't know" Poe replied. "But that would explain quiet a bit on why Ben did what he did."  
Kes nodded. "Something to keep in mind."  
"Well there is someone who could tell me" Rey said standing up. "And I am going to call for him."  
With that Rey walked out of the house and when Kes and Poe looked out the window, they saw Rey heading in the direction of the force tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could she be trying to reach?


	5. Chapter 5

Once Rey was at the force tree she was surprised to see the one she was waiting for.   
"Hello, Rey" Luke said with a smirk.  
Rey glared at him. "Why?"  
Luke sighed and patted the branch next to him. Once Rey was seated Luke began.  
"No one could have predicted that Ben would do what he did. Your parents felt that it would be best to hide where Palpatine couldn't find you all. Along with Leia and your father, we managed to cloke your force signature, because you were who Palpatine wanted."  
"But why keep it from Ben? He was my best friend."  
"Ben was young. We didn't want Palpatine to get into his mind, but in retrospect, we should have. We could have done things differently."  
Rey sighed. "So for years Ben was made to think that I was gone?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry."  
Rey could see that Luke was sorry, but it didn't help, but then again she couldn't fault him. Palpatine allowed her disappearance to get to Ben.   
"I understand, but I still have questions."  
Luke chuckled. "Nothing wrong with that."  
Rey sighed and laid her head in her hands. "Before you go, can I ask you something? You can say no, though."  
Luke smiled. "Go ahead."  
"Can I please go by Rey Skywalker? Nothing against my parents, but I don't want any ties to Palpatine."  
Luke's smile spread wide across his face. "I would be most proud for you to go by Skywalker. In fact, your dad told me to assume that you would ask."  
"So it's ok?"  
"Yes Rey. It is ok. Leia would also be happy."  
Rey wished she could hug Luke right now, but she knew she would go right through him.   
Just before Luke disappeared though, he laid his hand up near her cheek. "The force will be with you, always, Rey. Now, just so you know, you will be having a couple visitors tomorrow."  
With that Luke disappeared leaving Rey confused. But then she just shrugged and stood up. She would find out tomorrow.

The next day Poe was showing Rey around his dad's koyo orchard when Rey felt a pull. She frowned and turned thinking it was Poe, but it wasn't. "What's wrong, Rey?" Poe asked.  
"I felt someone pulling. I thought it was you ."  
Poe smiled. "No it wasn't. But maybe I think I know who it was." Rey followed Poe's finger to where he was pointing and she gasped as tears filled her eyes. She would know the couple anywhere. "mom? Dad?" She cried as she ran towards them.  
She wanted to hug them and put her face in her mother's hair again like she used to do when she was little, but she couldn't. But just seeing them was a blessing.  
"Hello sweetie" her mom said. "You have grown up so much and so beautiful."  
Rey's lip trembled as she reached a hand out to her parents. They both reached theirs out and Rey gasped when she felt their hands touched.   
"You are so much like your grandfather" her dad said. "Now don't think I am talking about my dad" he continued when Rey started to frown.   
"He is talking about my father" Rey's mom said. "You have already met him."  
Rey's frown deepened. "I have?"  
"Yes. Obi Wan."  
Rey's eyes popped open when she heard that. "What?"  
"That was how you were able to hear him on Jakku" her dad said. "Obi found out not long before his death, that he had a daughter. He didn't know about her."  
"Satine, my mom, kept me a secret. She knew that if Obi Wan found out, he would throw away everything to be with her. So she went into hiding not long after the battle of Naboo."  
By now Poe was next to Rey and was listening in. Rey's dad looked at him and smiled. "You certainly have changed since the last time we saw each other."  
Poe smiled as he looked at Rey. "You ok?"  
Rey nodded. "I guess I am just surprised. Why didn't he tell me when he appeared to me?"  
"I don't know, but I can guess" he mom replied. "He probably didn't want to hurt you anymore."  
Rey nodded. "I can understand that. But I am not hurt. Infact, it makes me happy knowing that I have good blood in my veins."  
"We also want to tell you, sunshine, that we are glad that you have chosen to take the name of Skywalker. Luke told us what you asked him. Your dad asked him the similar question years ago when you were a baby. It was in your destiny."  
"We have to go" her dad said laying a hand on his wife's arm. "We love you sunshine. Always know that."  
"I do" Rey whispered. Her parents smiled at her as they disappeared. As soon as they were gone, Rey fell on her knees sobbing. Poe knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he let her cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a choice who is right for her with the help of Kes

Ever since Rey saw her parents, Poe noticed there was a spring in her step. It also seemed like the weight of the world was also off her shoulders. She was smiling more also which made Poe smile.  
Even Kes noticed a change in Rey.   
One day when Rey was sitting under the force tree communing with the force, she felt a gentle presence surrounded her and a warmth spread through her. She didn't know what it was, but she welcomed it. When her eyes opened she smiled bigger then ever. Poe smiled back and sat down next to her. "You doing alright?"  
Rey nodded. "Yes I am. For the first time in a long time I am alright."  
"So what are your plans now?"  
This time the smile that crossed Rey's face, lit her eyes up. Poe thought he was gonna go blind just from looking at her. "I want to stay here, Poe. Not just here on Yavin, but here, with you."  
This time it was Poe's turn to smile as he blinked back tears. Her words were like music to his ears. Ever since he had met Rey, he had felt a strong attraction to her, but lately he realized he was falling for her. Maybe in time he could tell her.   
But before he could say anything, Rey placed a hand on his cheek and leaned forward. When her lips were just a hair breadth away, she stopped. "I think I should tell you. I love you." With that Rey closed in the rest of the way and captured Poe's lips with hers. Poe was stunned and didn't respond right away, but when Rey went to pull back, he remembered what to do. He gripped Rey tighter and deepened the kiss until they were both breathless.

Two days went by. Rey was now helping Kes in the Koyo orchard. She always enjoyed working with her hands and getting the trees ready for harvest was fun.   
Rey was levitating in the air to reach the higher branches when Poe came running. "We got company."  
Rey lost her concentration at Poe's holler. "What? Who?"  
" Us" Rose Tico said appearing behind Poe. Rey gasped when Finn also walked around the corner. "Did Chewie come also?" Rey asked as she hugged Rose.  
" Yep. He is waiting at the falcon along with Lando and Jannah" Finn replied hugging Rey. Finn didn't see it, but Rey did. Rose was jealous. It showed when Finn said Jannah.   
"Well it will be good to see them again" Rey said trying to shake off the feeling that was pouring off Rose. Maybe they could talk later.

Once Finn was gone back to the falcon, Rey pulled Rose to the side. "Ok. Spill."  
" I think Jannah likes Finn."  
Rey nodded. " And that bothers you?"  
"Yes. I know it shouldn't, but Rey, I really care about Finn."  
"And he cares about you also."  
"Then why doesn't he give me a loving look like he gives Jannah?"  
This surprised Rey. She always thought that Finn and Rose would be together.  
"I don't know, Rose. Maybe try talking to him."  
Just then Jannah came running around the bend and hugged Rey. Lando and Finn was right behind her. Lando had an arm around Finn who was wiping tears off his cheeks. "What's going on?"  
"I found my family" Finn said. "Come to find out that Lando is my dad and Jannah is my twin sister."  
Rey watched as Rose's face split into a smile and she had to hold back a laugh, especially when Rose commented that she was relieved.

Within two hours Rey was sitting under the force tree again. She was happy to have Lando, Chewie, Finn and Rose there, but things seemed to be tense with Poe and Finn where Rey was concerned. When Ben was alive, she couldn't see herself with anyone but him, but now that her and Poe had gotten close, she was starting to doubt her feelings for Ben. Now Finn was here and he seemed determined to be around Rey more and ignore Poe. She was confused.   
She could see that it was hurting Rose. Rose had confided in her that she was in love with Finn, but Finn it seemed like didn't return Rose's feelings.  
"I need someone to show me what to do " she whispered.  
Just then she felt a presence and she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Kes. Kes smiled back and sat down next to her. "you ok? You've been gone for a while."  
Rey nodded then she shook her head. "No. I wish that someone would tell me what to do."  
"About Finn and Poe?" Kes guessed.  
At Rey's nod Kes nodded. "I may be just prejudice, but I think Poe is the best choice. Before you say anything, let me explain. From what you told me before, Finn left you on Takkadona when he wanted to run from the first order. Also, Poe told me that when he woke back up after being in a comma after Starkiller, he was willing to leave everything and everyone."  
Rey's eyes widened. She hadn't heard that, but she wasn't surprised. Finn was known for running when things got tough. She didn't need Kes to tell her who to be with. Her mind was made up. "Thanks Kes."  
Kes smiled and nodded, then laughed when Rey jumped up and ran, calling out for Poe

Rey found Poe in the orchard with a lap full of Koyo, eating away. His eyes widened when Rey ran up calling his name.  
"Sunshine, you ok?" He asked as he stood up.  
Rey didn't hesitate, she threw arms around Poe and kissed him, knocking his back against the tree. When she pulled back, he was smiling. "What do I owe the pleasure of this kiss?"  
"I choose you, Poe. I choose you."  
Poe's eyes filled with tears as he cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips against hers. "I choose you also, Rey."  
They stood there wrapped in each other's arms, kissing as if everything disappeared. They didn't break apart until Kes called them for lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fare warning. There is some angst in this chapter.  
> Also, sorry in advance to any fans of Finn.

Kes had made Poe's favorite meal for dinner. Of course anything that Kes made was Poe's favorite, but this meal was his most favorite. Fresh Yavin fish with home made baked chips along with freshly squeezed Koyo melon juice.  
Kes was asking Rey a little bit about her life on Jakku. He knew she had been a scavenger, and also that she had saved BB8 from Teedo, another scavanger that wanted to sell him for portions.  
Poe grinned at Rey when she explained that Unkar had offered 60 portions the day that Rey had left Jakku. "That was also the day that we met" Finn added with a smile as he looked at Rey.  
Rey nodded. "Yep. If I recall, I knocked you on your ass after BB told me that you stole Poe's jacket."  
"In my defence I thought Poe had died" Finn added.  
"Thank the force he didn't" Kes said.  
"I second that" Poe said.  
Rey nodded as she swallowed her juice then she leaned over and kissed Poe on the cheek. "If you had, I wouldn't have met and fallen for you."  
"WHAT?" Finn and Rose shouted at the same time.  
Kes was smiling as he looked at his son and the woman he was I love with. "Oh yes" Kes said.  
Rey smiled at Finn. "It was a long time coming, that's for sure. I fought it at first, because I thought Poe had a thing for Zorri, but then earlier today I decided that I couldn't keep it to myself anymore."  
"And I'm glad you told me" Poe said kissing Rey on her cheek.  
Kes was watching Finn's reaction and he swallowed when he saw the former Stormtroopers face turning red with anger. Kes held up a hand just as Finn opened his mouth. "I don't think you have anything to say about this."  
"The hell I don't" Finn yelled. "Rey belongs with me."  
"What makes you think that?" Rey asked quietly.  
"The force led me to you, on Jakku. We were meant to be."  
Rose snorted. "Finn, I don't think that determines who Rey should be with. The heart wants what the heart wants. You don't decide."  
"And why would you say that?"  
"Because Finn, I have seen the way Poe looks at Rey. I seen it in the beginning. Especially after Starkiller. They may not have met till we left Crait, but he was so far gone for Rey just from seeing her."  
"Well, I won't allow it."  
This time Lando spoke up, laying a hand on his sons arm. "Finn, no one is asking you to allow it. That is not your call. It is up to Rey and Poe."  
"And I am just supposed to stand by and watch the woman I love be with a mutinous pilot" he hissed back.  
Poe's eyes widened but before he could speak, Rey jumped to her feet and grabbed Finn by his shirt collar. "You seen what I can do, so it would be in your best interest to shut the fuck up. And also, you also helped with Poe's mutiny. And before you say you didn't, you did. You and Rose both did. You went behind Holdo's back and look how that ended. Yes, Poe should have confided in Holdo, and he knows that,but if Holdo had told anyone her plan, then maybe things would be different."  
Poe laid a hand on Rey's back trying to get her to calm down but it wasn't working. Rey was riled up.  
"Maybe you should go back to the falcon" Lando said to his son. "Cool down."  
"Fine, I will leave, but this isn't over."  
"Oh yes it is"Kes said standing up. "Finn, you are more than welcome to stay here on Yavin, but you will not stay I my home. Get out. Rose, you, can stay and so can Lando and Jannah. Poe, why don't you take Rey for a walk so you can both cool down."  
Poe nodded and took Rey's hand. Rey was trembling in anger and she wanted to punch Finn. How dare he say what he did. Poe lead her from the house and to the one place he knew she would be able to calm down at. The force tree.

Once at the force tree, Rey let her anger loose. Poe sat back and watched her and listened to her cry. She had every right to be angry and he wasn't going to tell her to hold it in.  
"How dare he!" Rey shouted.  
Poe shook his head. "I don't know."  
Just then he noticed several force ghosts appear and his eyes widened when he recognized Ben Solo. Rey didn't notice them as she was still taking her anger out on the surrounding trees with her lightsaber.  
"But, maybe they can help?" Poe offered. When Rey looked at him, he was pointing to the three men who had appeared.  
"How can they help?" Rey asked.  
The older one laughed. "She is spunky that's for sure."  
Ben laughed. "You have no idea, master Qui Gon."  
Rey blinked as her eyes swung to Qui Gon. This was the one who had found Anakin Skywalker and helped free him from slavery. She knew Ben, so that helped,but she had no idea who the other man was. He looked familiar though.  
"And how can you help?" Rey asked.  
"Well for starters, how about telling us what happened?" Qui Gon asked.  
Rey looked at Poe and he nodded. Rey sighed and fell on the ground next to Poe. "It's kind've a long story, but the quick version is that Finn is angry that Poe and I are together. He thinks I need to be with him."  
Ben rolled his eyes. "Of course he would think that. I sensed it back on Starkiller. He only fought for you so you would be with him."  
Rey raised her brows. "Really?"  
Ben nodded. "I knew that he wasn't your type though. You are a fighter, Rey. Not a quitter. Yes, Finn was right to leave the first order, and to rescue Poe. I see that now."  
"But just because he did that, doesn't make him the one for you" the other man said. "By the way, name is Cassian Andor."  
"Why are you here." Rey asked."  
"Because I asked him to be" Qui Gon said. "When Cassian was younger, he had anger issues, but that changed when he met a certain someone."  
"She changed my life" Cassian said. "Of course we died before I could say anything, but she knew. We died in each other's arms on Scarif."  
"Jyn Erso?" Rey asked.  
"Jyn Erso. She was also angry. Her mom was killed infront of her. And so was her dad. She had every right to be angry and so do you. She used that anger to fight against the empire. She didn't want her parents deaths to be invane."  
"But what does that have to do with what I am going through?"  
"You did the same thing, Rey" Ben said. "You fought hard to survive on Jakku. You wanted to make your parents proud and you did. You fought your own grandfather for those you love. No matter what happens, you will always have to fight for what you want. Sometimes it is against someone you thought was a friend and an ally."  
"And sometimes it against the Galaxy" Cassian added. "But either way, you only fight for what is right."  
"Don't let your anger towards Finn cloud who you are" Qui Gon added.  
"And don't let what others think get to you" Ben added also.  
Poe could see that Rey was starting to calm down and he gripped her hand in assurance that he was still there.  
"Let the love you have for each other strengthen you and you can overcome anything" Cassian said.  
With that the three force ghosts left. Rey was quiet for a little bit then she turned to Poe. "They are right" she said. "I shouldn't let Finn's feelings get to me. You are the one I choose and will always choose. Come what may, we stick together."  
Poe nodded and pulled her against him. When she looked up at him, he leaned his head down and captured her lips with his. 

When Poe and Rey got back to the house, they saw Kes standing on the porch. When he spotted his son and Rey, he breathed a sigh of relief. He could see right away that Rey was calmer and so was Poe.  
"You ok?" Kes asked as Rey and Poe drew closer.  
Rey nodded. "Yes. I had some help."  
At Kes' confused look Poe smiled. "Several force ghosts helped talk to her."  
"That's good little Jedi" Kes said.  
"So where are the others?" Poe asked.  
Kes sighed. "Rose is inside. Poor girl is really heart broken. Lando escorted Finn back to the falcon along with the help of Chewie. Chewie had to knock Finn out in order to get him to leave. Jannah is inside with Rose."  
"I better go see Rose" Rey said.  
Poe nodded and moved to the side so she could walk past him. "Dad, maybe now would be a good time to go for a walk?"  
Kes nodded and followed his son off the porch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey let's Finn have it and Finn goes to see Rose.

Rey walked into Rose's room and saw the young woman laying across her bed, sobbing. Jannah was sitting next to her, rubbing a hand down her back.  
"I'm sorry, Rose" Rey whispered.  
Rose sat up and looked at her. "It isn't your fault. Nor Poe's. You didn't know that would happen."  
"True, but I'm still sorry. I know you are in love with Finn."  
"I am. I am also tired of being shoved to the side. It was that way when Paige and I were kids. Our parents dotted upon Paige. She always got the best of everything and I was always left aside. Paige wasn't like that though.   
Then in the resistance, I was put behind in mechanical. No one thought about me then, except for Paige. Leia would come to see me, and so would Poe, but no one else.  
Then I met Finn. And he kept going on how he had to find you and take you away to protect you. It made me angry."  
Rey nodded. She had been informed what had happened after Rose woke up. Finn and Rose had brought her up to speed on what had happened.  
"I just wish I knew what was wrong with me?" Rose finally cried out. "Why doesn't anyone want me?"  
Rey's heart ached as she sat down next to Rose on the bed along with Jannah. Together they put their arms around Rose and held her as she cried.

Once Rose fell asleep, Rey stormed out of the house. Kes and Poe blinked as they watched her walk towards where the falcon was.  
"Do you think she is going to lay into Finn" Kes asked.  
Poe nodded. "I've seen her this way before when one of the men in the resistance touched her butt. It wasn't pretty."  
Kes grinned. "Do you think we should follow her?"  
Poe grinned and nodded. "Finn may need protection."

Rey stormed up the ramp of the falcon, yelling for Finn. She found him and Lando in the crews quarters, Finn holding something to his head.   
"Rey?" Lando asked when he saw her appear.   
"Lando."  
Lando cringed at the coldness in Rey's voice. He knew it wasn't directed at him because her cold eyes was trained on Finn. "Need me to go or stay?" He asked.  
"You better stay" Rey said. "That way if anything happens, you are a witness."  
Then she turned to Finn. "You are the worst. How dare you? To quote the general when she was younger, you are a half witted, scruffy looking, Nerf herder."  
Lando choked back a laugh. Han had told him what Leia had called him on Hoth.   
"I'm a what?" Finn finally asked.  
"You heard me. You are a traitor and you run away when you should stand. You have a woman who loves you and all you can think about is the fact that she isn't someone else. Doesn't matter that the someone else someone is with someone they love. No. You only think about yourself. You are no different then Palpatine was. All he cared about was ruling the Galaxy. All you are about is controlling who I am with, not even caring about mine, Poe's or Rose's feelings."  
"What about Rose?"  
This time Rey lost it. She grabbed Finn by his collar and dragged him to his feet. "Rose loves you, you cad. And all you can do is be angry that she isn't me. News flash, Finn. I never loved you. Not that way. I never wanted to be with you."  
"No. You wanted to be with the monster who kidnapped you and tried to kill you numerous times"Finn shot back.  
"I wanted to help him, bring him home to Leia. Yes. I thought I could also be with him, but it took me meeting Poe and getting to know him, that it would have been all wrong. I'm in love with Poe and nothing you say or do will change that. If you can't handle that, then you had better leave."  
Just then Kes and Poe walked into the room and caught what Rey had said. Poe nodded in agreement. "Rey is right, Finn. You have a choice. Just like everyone else does. Do the right thing."  
Finn looked at Lando who also nodded. "Maybe start by apologizing to Rose" Lando suggested.  
"I can do that, but I can't just flip a switch."  
"I know, son, but maybe get to know Rose. Give yourself some time. Also, I can honestly tell you, you never loved Rey. You wanted to own her. That isn't love."  
Finn didn't reply as he turned to head off the falcon. He then looked at Kes. "May I go see Rose?"  
Kes nodded. "You may."  
Once Finn was gone, Poe pulled Rey into a hug. "You ok?"  
Rey nodded. "I am. I just hope Finn and Rose will be."

Fin found Rose sitting in a chair by the window in her room. Jannah was sitting next to her and noticed her brother right away.  
"Hey, someone is here to see you" Jannah said motioning to Finn.  
Rose looked and her eyes widened. "What happened to you?"  
"Rey let me have it" Finn said as he came into the room. "She didn't waist time in calling me a Nerf herder."  
Rose snickered. "She called you that?"  
Finn nodded. "Rose, I'm sorry."  
"Ok. But I don't forgive you" Rose hissed. "You hurt me Finn. Not once. But twice. You knew I loved you and yet you still did what you did. You want my forgiveness? Then you have to earn it. I am sick and tired of not being good enough. I am tired of being pushed to the side. My parents did it to me and so did some of the members of the resistance."  
Finn opened his mouth but was cut off by Rose's raised hand. "No. I am going to stick to this. I'm not changing my mind."  
"Ok. I will earn it. I don't know how but I will."  
With that Finn turned and left the room. He had to talk to his dad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, but alot happens. It is what I would have loved to have seen.

Two days later Rey was loading the falcon when Poe walked up. "Heading to Tataooine?"  
Rey nodded. "There is something I have to do,but I shouldn't be long."  
"Want me to go with you?"  
Rey nodded. "I would. But I do have to stop on Jakku though. I am hoping that the things in the atat are still there."  
"One can only hope. When do you need to leave?"  
Rey picked up her bag and smiled. "I am ready right now."  
"Then so am I." Rey smiled and allowed Poe to take her hand as they walked up the ramp.

They arrived at the Lars homestead on Tataooine three days later. Poe offered to stay behind and watch the ship so Rey and BB8 could go look around.  
As Poe watched he smiled when he saw Rey kneel on the sand and wrap Luke and Leia's sabers together. She had told him Sr was going to bury them since there was no bodies to be laid to rest. 

Rey stood up and took her newly made lightsaber in hand and flicked it on. The yellow blade shone bright. Luke had told her the yellow color represented balance, one who had overcome the strongest dark side ever and balanced the light and dark within his or herself.  
Just then Rey noticed an older woman stop infront of her and she smiled. "There has been no one for so long" she said. "Who are you?"  
Rey smiled. " I'm Rey."  
"Rey who?"  
Just then she saw Luke and Leia appear and she smiled at them before turning back to the older woman. "Rey Skywalker."  
She had of course adopted Luke's last name as hers. She didn't want to have any ties to Palpatine.  
The woman smiled. "I am Shmi Skywalker."  
Rey blinked. "What? Luke's grandmother?"  
"And Anakin's mom."  
"I thought you died. I mean, that is what I had been told."  
Shmi walked over to her and took her hand within hers. "I was. I can't explain it, but the force brought me back. Come. There is someone you have to meet."  
Just then Poe walked towards them and Shmi smiled. "You can come also."  
Poe frowned and looked at Rey who shrugged. They then turned and followed the older lady.

They arrived in Mos Eisley just as the sun finished setting. Shmi led them to a house not far on the outskirts of town.  
"Now that there is balance in the Galaxy, things have happened. Ones who had died before have returned."  
Rey and Poe looked at each other with raised brows as they followed Shmi. What they saw when they entered the house was to much. Poe grabbed Rey just as her knees buckled and caught her before she hit the ground. He then starred at Ben and Han Solo. Luke and Leia then walked into the room followed by a man and woman. "This is my son, Anakin and his wife Padme. You of course know Han, Luke, Leia and Ben."

When Rey came to she looked up and gasped when she saw Ben sitting next to the bed. "You're back."  
Ben nodded. "I am. I have you to thank for that."  
"Me? How? I mean, why?"  
"You brought balance. You destroyed the sith and when that happened, everyone who had died because of Palpatine was able to return."  
Rey's breathing increased. "Does that mean my parents are back?"  
Ben smiled as he looked at the door behind Rey before turning back to her. "Why don't you turn and see for yourself."  
When Rey turned her head she broke into sobs just as her mom and dad ran to her and folded their arms around her. Just then Poe walked into the room with Obi Wan Kenobi, Rey's grandpa. Obi Wan also ran forward and joined in on the family reunion.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later Rey and Poe was getting ready to leave Tataooine. They were heading back to Yavin and Rey was hoping her parents and Obi Wan would decide to come with them. Han, Leia, Ben and Luke was going with them as well as Anakin and Padme.   
Shmi was staying on Tataooine, even though Anakin tried to convince her to come with them. "My place is here son" she said.   
Finally Anakin stopped trying to convince his mom to leave with them and instead prepared to leave the desert planet.  
Rey was sitting in the falcon thinking about everything when she sat straight up and gasped. If everyone who had been killed by or because of Palpatine was alive, did that mean that Alderaan was back? She checked to see if the coordinates was still in the navigational archive and when she saw that they were, she decided it was best to check it out.   
Once every one was on board,she lifted the falcon in the air breaking the atmosphere within minutes.   
Just then Han saw the coordinates that they were heading to and a frown crossed his face. "Alderaan is gone, kid."  
'But what if it is back since Palpatine is gone?"  
Han nodded. "Well we will check it out then. But do me a favor. Don't tell Leia. If we get there and it's gone, then we won't have gotten her hopes up."  
Rey understood. It had been over 30 years since the empire had destroyed Alderaan.  
She only hoped that Alderaan was back that way Leia could be reunited with her other family.

When they entered where Alderaan had been Rey was disappointed to see that the planet was still gone. "I don't understand" she whispered to Han.  
Just then Luke walked into the cockpit and heard Rey's question. "The same reason my aunt and uncle was killed. It was meant to be. Everyone who died, it was there time."  
"I just wish Leia could have had a happy reunion."  
"Believe me, kid. She has" Han said. "Our son is home and well. Now, let's get to Yavin. Kes owes me a bottle of whiskey."  
With that Han took the pilot seat and punched the coordinates in faster than Rey could blink. Soon they were shooting through lightspeed towards Yavin 4.

They arrived on Yavin 4 just as the rain started. Chewie and Han worked together to land the falcon in the clearing not far from Kes' place.  
Kes was waiting for them. Poe had sent a message saying they were headed back and had several people with him and Rey.  
Kes' eyes grew when he saw Han, Leia and Luke walk off the ship, but then r screamed when he saw Rey's parent's. "Elijah?" Kes shrieked.  
Elijah, Rey's dad smiled as he ran towards his friend and they met in the middle in a hug. Rey's mom was walking next to Rey and she smiled as she watched the reunion.   
When Kes pulled back he smiled at Rey's mom. "So good to see you Kira."

Things were tight with everyone staying in Kes' house. Han decided that maybe with all the extra hands, several houses should be built, so for the next couple days the men gathered lumber.  
Han and Leia decided to build their house a quarter mile from the Dameron's place. Luke had decided to fix up the old rebel base along with Rey and Ben and use that for the new training center for force users. Luke had also decided that it was time for the Jedi to rebuild, but in a new way.   
Poe had also decided it was time to build a house for himself and possibly Rey, if she wanted to live with him. They were taking things slow, getting to know each other, which was new for him, but Rey had become special to him, and he didn't want to do that with her.   
Rey's parent's was gonna stay with Kes. Kira, Rey's mom didn't cook, and neither did her dad,but that wasn't the only reason. They didn't want Kes to be alone in the big house, even though he argued saying he was ok being alone.

Rey was helping Ben move some of the rocks that had fallen down at the old base as Luke walked the perimeter. Finn and Rose was helping also, and Rey couldn't help but notice the hard look that Finn would send Ben's way.   
"You doing ok?" Rey asked as she placed a Rock down at the side.  
Ben nodded. "Yes. It is different being back here, and the hard looks will take a while to get used to" he added with a smirk.  
Rey chuckled. "I know, but knowing you, you will win them over."  
"He's already won me over" Rose said as she walked up to them. "Just look at those muscles."  
Ben blushed as Rey roared with laughter. Finn shot a glare their way but Rey shrugged it off. She would talk to him later and try to explain things to him. Maybe after he would understand more.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Rey and Ben was getting ready to meditate under the force tree when they heard yelling. Ben's brows raised as he and Rey looked at each other. They could hear Finn yelling but not who he was yelling at.  
" I better go see what is going on" Rey said.  
"I'll go too" Ben replied as he stood up.

When they reached Kes' place, they saw Finn standing there infront of Poe. As they got closer they heard what Finn was saying.  
"You just don't get it, Poe. Rey isn't smart enough to know when she is being manipulated. Luke and Ben have filled her head with lies."  
Poe's eyes caught Rey's and she raised her brows at him. He shrugged slightly before turning back to Finn.   
"Rey knows what she is doing, Finn. Master Skywalker is going to reform the Jedi. It won't be like it was years ago."  
Finn rolled his eyes. "I don't care. What I'm saying is that nothing good ever happens when the force is involved. Look at what it did to Ren."  
"The name is Ben" Rey and Ben said together, causing Finn to jump and look at them. Finally he shrugged before turning back to Poe. "As I was saying, the force s evil."  
"Then I guess I am evil" Rey replied stepping forward. "I can use the force. You've seen me. You have also seen Leia, and watched some of my training on Ajan Kloss."  
Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm not calling you evil, Rey. Don't be stupid."  
"She isn't stupid" Poe finally said, raising his voice in irritation. "And yes, you did. Don't deny it."  
Just then Lando walked up to the four and frowned. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing" Finn mumbled.  
"Finn called the force evil and when Rey tried to explain to him that it wasn't, he called her stupid" Poe said.  
Lando sucked a breath in before leveling a glare at his son. "You with me, now."  
Finn rolled his eyes but followed his dad. Ben smirked as he looked at Poe and Rey. "This can't be good."

Two hours later Poe and Rey was taking a break. Poe had been working on the house he was building for him and Rey. Rey was using some of the skills she had learned while in Jakku and was helping Poe.   
Poe smiled as he remembered the day he asked Rey if she wanted to live with him. She had jumped into his arms and pressed her lips to his in a brusing kiss that took his breath away. When she pulled back she said yes.  
Even Kes was helping his son build and a couple friends left over from the rebellion was making the furniture. Leia, Kira and Rose was tasked with getting things for the different homes.   
When Rey was helping with the rebuilding of the force user academy, Leia was teaching her different things. Sewing, cooking and even gardening. Rey was a fast learner and caught on quick. She quickly realized that she hated cooking and sewing. She loved gardening because she could get her hands dirty. Also there was something that calmed her when her hands was in the dirt.

Rey was nervous. The closer the house that was for her and Poe was to being finished, the more realized that things was going to change.   
Not that she didn't want the change. She was ready to be with Poe in any capacity. They had made the choice not to sleep together till they were in their own home, because of there being no privacy at Kes' place.   
As she walked through the house, she couldn't help but notice the colors that Poe had used to paint the walls. In the living room he had used green but had painted the borders a darker shade of green. It was beautiful. The kitchen was in a pale yellow it looked white. She smiled when she saw the table that her dad and her had made sitting in the center of the room.  
She then turned to head up stairs. Poe had told her that she wasn't allowed to see their room until the house was finished. But now that it was, Poe had told her she could see it.   
She held her breath as she put a hand on the knob and braced herself as she opened the door. A gasp fell from her as she looked at the room.  
It was beautiful. It reminded her of the forest on Takkadona with all the green and brown. Even the bed frame was fashioned as a tree trunk.   
Rey felt Poe's arms as they wrapped around her waist. " Do you like it?" He whispered.  
"I do. It's beautiful."  
Poe kissed her neck as his arms tightened around her. "I wanted to make sure you were surrounded by green. That you fell in love with Takkadona when you had first seen it."  
Rey's eyes filled with tears as she turned in Poe's arms. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."  
Poe smiled as he leaned down and kissed her, cupping her cheek as she deepened the kiss. "Welcome home" he whispered before Rey kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week was seen with Poe and Rey moving their things into their house. Han and Ben was putting the finishing touches on the Solo's.  
Finn was helping Poe move Poe's belongings into the room that was going to be Rey and Poe's room.   
"So you and Rey are sleeping together now?" Finn asked.  
"When we move in together, yes" was Poe's reply.  
Finn nodded. " I guess I can't stop you, but Rey is special, Poe. She isn't one of your conquests."  
Poe frowned as he turned to look at Finn. "What do you mean?"  
"Poe, I have heard about how you are with a woman and then when you tire of her, you leave her. I don't want that to happen to Rey."  
"First of all, you don't know what you're talking about. Secondly I don't think what Rey and I do is any of your business. I know you think you're I love with her, but you're not. You just want to control her and who she is with."  
Finn rolled his eyes but he was cut off by Rey and Rose entering the room. Rey looked at Poe and automatically knew something was wrong.   
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"Nothing" Finn said.  
"He's still trying to break us apart" Poe said .  
Rey sighed as she laid her bag on the bed. "Finn, we have been over this before. Poe is not going to do that to me. Plus, just to clear things up, yes, he had been with Zorri, but that was in the past. He was alot younger then." Poe raised his brows as he listened to Rey. Zorri must have told her about what had happened.  
"I took Zorri awhile to understand why Poe did what he did, but she understands, and she doesn't hold it against him. In fact, she agrees with why Poe left. The resistance needed Poe. If it wasn't for him, the first order would have won."  
"You don't get it, Rey" Finn snapped. "You are just a naive scavanger from Jakku. What do you know?"  
"That's it" Poe said as he grabbed Finn by his arm. "Get out of here. We don't need you here. And don't show your face around Rey or I, until you can be more civil."  
"Whatever" Finn yelled back as he stomped out of the room. Before he disappeared, he looked back. "This isn't over, Rey." With that he disppeared leaving Poe and Rey trembling in anger and Rose baffled. "What just happened?" She asked.  
"Finn is angry that Rey is with me and he hates it. He thinks that he loves her, but if he really loved her, he wouldn't be acting this way."  
"Maybe he will calm down with time" Rose encouraged.  
Rey shook her head. "I don't think so. I have a feeling that this is just the beginning."

When Lando heard what happened he stormed off to find his son. When he couldn't find him, he went to speak to Jannah. "Have you seen your brother?"  
Jannah frowned. "Not for a while. Why?"  
"He is starting problems with Rey and Poe."  
"I thought that was taken care of."  
"Apparently not. If you see him, tell him I am looking for him."

By that evening Finn had not been found. Chewie had gone to look for him and found that one of the escape crafts on the falcon was missing. "It's a short range craft" Han said, " but we can track it. It has a built in tracker." But when Han went to check the signal, there was nothing there. "I have a bad feeling about this" Han said when he told the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get a little rough from now. Finn has disappeared, but not for long. He will be back and things will get tough for Poe and Rey.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. We find out a little about Finn's past. (The don't have anything against Finn's character)

Rey and Poe was invited over to Kes' house for supper that night. With all the Hussle of getting stuff moved over to their house, Kes offered to feed them.   
Kes made Rey's favorite meal that night. Yavin chili with homemade Koyo pie, which happened to be Poe's favorite dessert. Just as they were sitting down, Ben Solo came running into the house. "Poe, Rey, come quick. Your house is on fire."

Sure enough when they got to their house, it was engulfed in flames. Poe's eyes were wide as he ran forward, but Kes stopped him. "Son, stop. There is nothing you can do."  
And Kes was right. Poe fell on his knees next to Rey just as the last of their house crumbled.   
"Who could have done this?" Kira, Rey's mom asked as she wrapped her daughter in her arms.  
"I think I know" Rey said as she pushed away from the comfort of her mother's arms. Poe's eyes caught hers and she nodded at the silent question.   
"He is going to pay" Lando said catching the silent conversation between Poe and  
Rey. He had a feeling who it was also, and it looked like it had been confirmed. 

The next day Rey and Poe was going through the rubble of what had been their home when Finn showed up. He was whistling and there was a spring in his step. "Oh. Your house burned down?" He asked.  
Rey glared at him. "No thanks to you, traitor."  
Finn smirked. "What? You think I had something to do with this?"   
Rey lunged for him but Poe caught her before she could attack. "You know you did" Poe said. "You were upset that Rey and I was moving in together."  
"So that means I am responsible for this? Well in this case, you would be right. But I'm not the one who set the fire."  
"Really? Who you going to blame this time?" Ben asked as he stepped around what had been the house.  
" That's for me to know and you to find out. But I don't think you will."  
With that Finn walked off laughing hysterically.

Rey walked to the force tree to meditate. She needed some guidance on what to do and who was the culprit of such a terrible thing.  
When her mind was cleared, she reached out with her feelings to the force.  
Rey was breathing deeply when a voice spoke. "Hello young one."  
Rey's eyes opened and fell on a older gentleman. "Master Qui Gon?"  
"Yes young Rey."  
"Are you here to help me?"  
"Yes. But first, you need to see something. Take my hand."  
Rey did and when her hand touched his, she was transported to another place. She looked around and frowned. "Where are we?"  
"Bespin. This is the home planet of Lando. This is also where Finn and Jannah was born."  
As they walked they came to a room. Rey was surprised to see a younger looking Lando sitting there on the floor with two small children. She recognized them immediately. It was Finn and Jannah.   
Rey opened her mouth but Qui Gon shook his head. "Just watch."  
Just then Rey saw her parents walk in and her mom was carrying a small child. On closer inspection Rey realized it was her. Finn shouted in joy as Kira placed Rey on the floor. The younger Rey pulled back and gripped her mom's hand tighter as Finn tried to get her to come out. But Rey refused. When her dad tried to get her to go play with Finn and Jannah, she hugged his leg and shook her head.   
"Our Rey is stubborn" her dad said. Lando chuckled and held his hand out to the girl and she took his hand willingly.  
Just then Kes walked in the room with Shara and Poe. Poe was about 7 she guessed. Rey ran to Poe and threw her arms around his neck.  
"How old was I?" She asked Qui Gon.  
"About three, but even then you wanted to be with Poe. Finn scared you. Now you will see why."  
With that she was pulled away. This time she was in a room and there was Finn. He was a little older now.   
"I don't understand it, dad" he yelled. "Rey just has nothing to do with me."  
Lando sat down on the bed next to his son and laid a hand on his back. "Give her time, son. She doesn't know you as well as she does Poe or Ben. Of course she is going to want to be with them."  
Just then a message arrived for Lando. He took the paper and gasped. "Oh no. No. NO" he cried.   
"Dad, what's wrong?" Jannah asked as she ran into the room.   
"Rey's parent's. They were killed."  
"What?" Jannah cried.  
"What about Rey?" Finn asked.  
Lando shook his head. "No idea. She seems to have disappeared."  
That night Rey watched as Finn left and sent a message to the first order. She was stunned to see general Hux arrive and lead Finn away. Just before he got on the transport, she heard him say that he wanted to help the first order, no matter the cost."

When Rey blinked her eyes, she was surprised to see herself back on Jakku. It was dark and there was flames everywhere. People running around just as the first order arrived.   
Rey gasped when she saw Kylo Ren come down from his ship and walk over to Lor San Tekka. She had known Lor for years. He had protected her and gave her additional portions when Unkar refused to. Just as Lor was struck down, she saw Poe fire at Kylo. The blast was stopped by the force and a couple troopers went and grabbed Poe.   
She watched as he was made to kneel before Kylo. She almost started laughing when she heard Poe ask who talks first. Still so cocky, she thought.  
As Poe was led away towards the ship she watched as the rest opened fire on the villagers. Her eyes was trained on one trooper. He never fired. She knew who that was. It was Finn.  
"I don't understand" Rey said once the first order disappeared. "Finn wanted to be with the first order. Why didn't he fire?"  
"There is one more thing you need to see. Then you will understand." With that Qui Gon took her hand and led her away.  
Rey was surprised to see them on the finalizer. Qui Gon lead her down a hallway and they saw Finn standing there. He had his helmet off and he was talking to Captain Phasma. Rey recognized her.   
"I know the pilot" Finn was saying. "I can get him away, by making him think that I am rescuing him."  
Phasma was nodding. "So you are willing to be a spy for the first order?"  
"I am. Poe, the pilot, is the reason why Rey, the girl I was interested in, wouldn't have anything to do with me."  
"I knew you were faithful" Phasma said. "Ok. Come with me. You need a tracker."

Rey gasped as Qui Gon pulled her away. When she blinked she saw she was back on Yavin 4. Her eyes landed on Qui Gon who was still standing there. "So he has had a tracker in him ever since?"  
Qui Gon nodded. "You now know the truth. But, you need to be careful. It would be in your best interest to get Leia and Luke behind you before confronting Finn."  
"Can I tell Poe?"  
"Yes. He needs to know. Remember Rey. The dark side surrounds Finn. He isn't a sith, but he can be a danger. The more you have behind you, the more you will succeed."  
Rey nodded. "Thank you Master Qui Gon."  
He smiled and nodded at her before disappearing. Once Rey was alone, she took a deep breath. She needed to speak to Leia, Luke and Poe. That was something she wasn't looking forward to. Leia had trusted Finn and he betrayed that trust, but the truth needed to come out, no matter what the cost.


	14. Chapter 14

Rey walked back to Kes' house slow. She kept thinking about what she had saw and learned. Finn was not just a traitor to the first order like he had made out to be. He was a spy. He recognized Poe on Jakku and decided that he had to get close to him. But for what?  
As Rey drew up to the house, she saw Han, Leia, Luke, Ben and Poe waiting for her. She started crying as she ran forward. Poe caught her as she hit the porch. "Babe, what's wrong?"  
"Finn" she said.  
"You saw Finn?" Han asked.  
Rey shook her head. "No. But I have learned an awful truth about Finn. I need to tell you all."

Poe led Rey inside with the rest following. Kes, saw them and blinked rapidly at Rey's tears. "What's going on?"  
"We are about to find out" Han said.   
Once everyone was seated, Rey looked around. "Where's Lando? He should hear this also."  
"I will get him" Luke said. "He is outside."  
Once Luke was gone, Leia looked at Rey. "Can you tell us or do you need to wait?"  
"Better to wait. Lando needs to hear this. It is about Finn."  
"What about Finn?" Lando asked as he walked into the room with Luke.  
"As you all know I went to the force tree. I needed some guidance and I learned an aweful truth. To make a long story short, Finn chose to go to the first order. He was angry that I had disappeared after my parents deaths, and wanted to help the first order take over the Galaxy."  
Lando gasped. "What? How do you know this?"  
""Someone showed me the truth. Someone that my grandfather, Obi Wan knows really well." Just then Obi Wan walked into the room and Rey smiled. Obi Wan had gone with Anakin and Padme to Endor where they had decided to live.  
"Who is that, sweetheart?" Obi Wan asked as he sat down next to Han.  
"Master Qui Gon. I met him at the force tree."  
"Then you can trust him" Obi confirmed. "So what did he show you?"  
"The truth about Finn" Poe said. "You can continue, babe."  
"This next part is going to be hard, but you need to know. Finn recognized Poe on Jakku. He worked with Phasma to make it look like he was rescuing Poe, but he wasn't really. Finn has a tracker inside him. He was a spy for the first order."  
Ben blinked. "Wow. I didn't know that. I thought he was a traitor. Well, he is, but not to the first order, but to the resistance."  
"That explains how they found us on D'Qar" Leia said.   
"That would also explain how they tracked us through hyperspace" Poe said.   
"I thought it was through lightspeed they were able to track you?" Han asked.  
"No" Ben said. "They were still trying to work out the kinks, but it wasn't working yet."  
"So Finn is wanting revenge for you and Poe being close as kids?" Kes asked.  
"Yes. He also thinks that Poe stole me from him, that if it wasn't for Poe, I would have chosen him. What he fails to realize, is that I wouldn't have chosen him."  
"So what are you going to do?" Obi Wan asked.  
"I need to confront him; but not alone. Master Qui Gon suggested that I take Master Luke and Master Leia with me."  
"Well I'm coming also" Poe said.  
"So am I" Lando said. "He is my son, even though he is a traitor." Then Lando frowned. "That explains why he kept staying near Rey when we met on Pasaana. He wouldn't let you out of his sight."  
"And why he got in it with Poe after Rey took the skimmer on Endor to get to the ruins of the death star" Jannah added as she entered the room.  
"We can't let him know that we are onto him" Luke added. "This is going to take finasse. And no Han. That doesn't mean you."  
Leia cracked up as did Kes as Han threw his hands up in the air. "That was one time."  
"One time to many" Luke and Kes said at the same time.

The next day Rey was awake before everyone else and out the door. There was something pulling her and she could tell that it was something that she needed to check out.   
As she approached the falcon, the pulling increased, so she sped up. Just then Chewie appeared on the ramp, howling so fast Rey couldn't keep up with what he was saying.   
"Slow down Chewie. What happened?"  
Chewie waved his hand and warbled again and this time Rey caught it. "He did what?"  
Rey ran onto the ship and into the cockpit. She gasped when she saw the damage done to the console. "Han is going to kill him."  
"Not before I do" Chewie warbled causing Rey to laugh. Fin had better hide, because once Chewie caught up to him, he would be dead.

Han was livid when he learned what happened to the falcon. "That boy will wish he had never been born when I get through with him" he shouted. 

Rey was sitting on the ground watching as Poe and Kes cleared the debris from what had been their house. Han and Ben had gone to get more lumber, but when they returned, it want lumber they had. It was bricks. "Can't burn brick" Han said.   
"Plus I know how to build it to keep it from collapsing" Kes said.  
Rey smiled. "Sounds good."  
Han, Kes and Ben made Poe sit with Rey as they prepared the plans for the house. As they sat and watched, Rey suddenly reached over and took Poe's hand.  
"I love you, Poe."  
Poe smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."  
Rey then stood up and took his hand pulling him to his feet. "Come on. No one is looking."  
Poe frowned this time but allowed Rey to pull him to his father's house and to his childhood room. Once inside, Rey closed the door and locked it. "It's just us now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Poe picked Rey up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. Their lips were moving together as if they couldn't get enough of each other, and in a sense they couldn't. "I need you" Rey whispered.  
Poe groaned as they laid down on the bed together, continuing to explore each other. Poe's hands moved down till they cupped Rey's breasts as he continued to suck on her neck. Rey's moans weren't loud, but they were enough to send chills down Poe's spine.  
He had never been with a woman before. He had gotten close with Zorri, but something stopped him. Now he wandered if the reason was because of Rey.  
Rey had told him after they started dating that she had never been with a man that way, so he knew that this would be a precious moment. One that he hoped to remember forever.  
Rey's hands roamed down Poe's back till they got to the hem of his shirt and she stared slidding it up his back. Poe got the hint and raised his arms as she continued to work the shirt up and over his head. Once she tossed the shirt on the floor, he leaned down and captured her lips again as he worked her shirt off of her. Once she was bare chested, he worked his way down her neck to her chest, paying close attention to her breasts. "You are perfect" he whispered as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, causing Rey to gasp and writhe in pleasure. He then continued to work his way to her abdomen to her legs. She spread them to give him more room to roam. When he reached her center he flicked his tongue inside her and he moaned when he tasted her for the first time. "My god Rey, you're soaked."  
"Only for you."  
He continued to lick up her slit as he pushed a finger inside. He knew he had to prepare her to take him. He learned that when he would read the holonovels that belonged to his mom.  
Rey was thrusting her hips intime of his thrusts with his fingers and she could feel a pressure building inside. Just then her orgasm broke through and her walls clamped around Poe's fingers as he continued to eat her out and work her through.  
Once her orgasm died down she felt boneless but she knew she wanted to feel Poe now more than ever. She reached down and unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants down, causing his cock to spring out. "I want that inside me" Rey whispered.  
Poe smiled as he leaned down and kissed her as he positioned himself over her. "This may hurt, sweetheart."  
"It's ok. I want it."  
Poe closed his eyes as he started to push inside her. Rey gasped when she felt him slide inside. It wasn't painful, because of the time that he took to prepare her. Soon Poe reached a barrier and he looked at Rey for permission. She nodded once and that was all it took. Poe pushed inside her, breaking her hymen. Rey cried out, but not because she was in pain, but the pleasure that she felt. Poe started to thrust slowly and soon Rey was meeting his movements with her own. The room was filled with skin slapping against skin and their moans and cries.   
Poe moved to where Rey was sitting across his lap as he continued to thrust inside her. He felt her starting to clamp around him again in this position. Soon ry moved Poe till he was on his back and she was on top. She road him as her climax hit. It was so powerful that she cried out in pleasure as Poe worked her through it.  
Just as Rey's walls started to clamp down around him again, he reached his own climax. He spilled himself inside her that he was sure it would leak onto the bed. He continued to thrust inside her as his own orgasm broke through.  
Once he was spent, he collapsed ontop of Rey, her arms around his back rubbing them up and down. Once they caught their breath Poe sat up, pulling her with him. Once they stood up, he grabbed her into a bridal carry and captured her lips in a searing kiss as he walked to the fresher.

The next day Kira smiled when she saw Rey and Poe walk into the kitchen hand in hand. She was glad to see that they were together. She had sensed that they were going to be together when they were younger, but then when her father in law came after them, and they had to hide Rey on Jakku to protect her, those dreams went away.   
When they realized that Rey had some how managed to get off Jakku and back to Poe, she couldn't help but be thankful. Then with the whole mess with Finn, she was sure that it would tear them apart, but now she knew that wouldn't happen.   
She smiled inwardly when she looked closer and saw the beaming looks on Poe and Rey. It didn't take a force user to know that they had sex, but the closer she looked, she knew it wasn't just sex. They had made love.  
Just then Kes walked into the kitchen and before he noticed his son and Rey, he spoke. "Han is gone."  
Rey gasped. "What? How?"  
Kes shook his head. "Leia said she went to get him for breakfast. He had been working on the house for Poe and Rey, but when she got there, she found him gone. It looks like he was kidnapped."  
"Could it have been Finn?" Poe asked.   
Rey shook her head. He wouldn't have been able to overpower Han. He may be behind it though, but he had to have help."  
"Then who?" Kira asked.  
"There is one who could" Kes said. "But even that seems unlikely."  
Rey nodded. She knew who Kes was thinking about and she had to agree. Her eyes caught Luke's and Ben's and they nodded. "We will be back" Rey said as she followed Luke and Ben out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn was behind the kidnapping of Han, but who could have helped him? Who else is a traitor?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I decided to post this chapter tonight.

Once Luke, Ben and Rey arrived at the from the tree, they were surprised to see Qui Gon waiting for them along with Yoda.  
"We need to work fast" Qui Gon said.   
"To stop Finn?" Rey asked.  
"Yes, Finn, but his acompliss as well" Yoda said.  
"We don't know who that is" Ben said. "How can we stop them?"  
"Together" Qui Gon replied. "Much strength and patience you must have" Yoda added.  
Rey inhaled deeply. She had heard that Master Yoda always talked in riddles, but it was very frustrating.  
Yoda's eyes were trained on Rey and he smirked. "My riddles make you upset?"   
"Yes. Why can't you speak clearly?"  
Qui Gon chuckled. "It is the way he speaks. But Master Yoda is right. You three are the last of the Jedi. You have to work together."  
"So we have determined that Finn is behind the disappearance of Han, but who else?" Luke asked.  
Qui Gon bit his lip as he looked back at Yoda. "We have to tell them."  
Yoda nodded. "Shock it will be, but better prepared they must be. Tell them, you will."  
Qui Gon nodded. There is still one sith who is alive. We thought he was dead, but he isn't. Finn is working with him."  
Luke frowned. "Who is it?"  
"Darth Maul" Qui Gon said.   
Luke froze. Ben's eyes widened and Rey went pale. She had heard about Darth Maul on Jakku.  
"That makes sense" Luke finally said. "He would have the strength to take Han."  
"How do we stop them?" Rey finally asked.  
"Obi Wan you must have. Defeated him before he has" Yoda replied.   
"I will get him" Rey called as she turned to run back to the house.

Rey found everyone sitting at the table. Leia was sobbing as Kira tried to comfort her.  
"We know who helped Finn" she yelled. "But we need grandpa."  
Obi Wan frowned as he stood up. "Who is it?"  
"Darth Maul."  
Obi Wan's eyes widened as did her dad's. "He's still alive?"  
"Yes. Master Yoda said we need you to help."  
Obi Wan nodded. "Ok, sunshine. Let's go."

When Rey and Obi Wan arrived at the force tree, Luke was already going over different places that Han could have been taken to.  
"Has to be somewhere no one would expect" Ben said.   
Luke nodded. "Agreed. Any ideas?"  
"We could try Mustafar" Ben said. "It was important back in the day."  
"Rey, want to get Chewie on board?" Luke asked.  
She nodded. "Be right back."  
With that Rey ran to find Chewie.

The next day Rey and Chewie was already on the falcon going over the preflight when Poe walked in. Rey smiled at him as he put his arms around her shoulders and drew her up against him.  
"You sure you don't want me to come?" He asked.  
Rey nodded. "I need you to stay here and watch over everyone else."  
"I just hate thinking about you going up against Finn and Darth Maul."  
Rey nodded. "I know. To be honest I am scared."  
"That's good" Luke said as he walked into the cockpit. "That means that your mind isn't clouded."  
Just then Ben walked inside followed by Obi Wan. " Well, let's get going" Luke finally said. Poe quickly kissed Rey before he left the falcon. Once he was on the ground he moved to stand next to his dad and Rey's parent's and together they watched as the falcon lifted off.


	17. Chapter 17

The trip to Mustafar system took about three days. In that time Rey was meditating trying to get guidance on how to deal with Finn and Darth maul.   
Obi wan told her to let him deal with Maul, but if the stories could be believed, her grandfather would need help. Maul was a vicious fighter.  
Just then she let out a gasp when she felt the falcon exit hyperspace. She jumped to her feet and ran to the cockpit.

Rey's first thought when she saw Mustafar was that anyone would be insane wanting to live here. Everywhere she looked she saw lava.   
"That is Darth Vader's palace" Ben said pointing out a building in the distance. She noticed he said Vader not grandfather. "If they took him anywhere, it would be there."  
"Are you sure?" Luke asked.  
Ben nodded. "I didn't understand at the time, but I do now. Snoke used to talk how when he would torment someone before death, he would bring them here."  
"But Finn doesn't know how to torture" Rey said.  
"I wouldn't be so sure" Luke said as he laid a hand on Rey's shoulder. "But we won't get into that right now. We need to find Han."

They ended up splitting up. Luke and Obi Wan went one way as Rey and Ben went another direction with Chewie.   
The closer they got to the door the harder it was for Rey to breathe. Ben was having the same problem. The dark side of the force was strong here, it was almost suffocating.  
"What do we do, Ben?" Rey whispered.  
Just then they saw something glowing in the distance and Ben nodded. "We go that way."  
Rey followed him, trusting his instinct. The closer they got, the better Rey could see who was leading them. It was Qui Gon.  
"Han is inside this room, but you need to be careful. Finn is inside also."  
"What about Darth Maul?" Rey asked.  
"Master Yoda is helping your grandfather, Rey. Right now you and Ben need to get Han."  
With that Qui Gon disappeared leaving Rey and Ben blinking. Ben then shook himself and reached his hand out to the lock. It broke causing the door to swing open. Finn jumped as he turned to see who it was. When his eyes landed on Rey and Ben he whipped out his blaster and pointed it at Han. "Take another move and he is dead."  
Rey didn't hesitate. She grabbed her lightsaber from her belt and ran into the room, Ben following. Finn tried to fight them off, but a blaster was useless against two lightsabers. He fell on the ground, clutching what had been his arm and cry out in anger. "Why didn't you just kill me?" He yelled.  
"Because that isn't the way, Finn" Rey said. "You will be returned and held accountable for what you did."  
Just then Chewie came in and grabbed Finn by his arms and all but dragged him from the room. Ben and Rey got Han and had to help him walk back to the falcon.

Once they got Han settled and Finn bound, Ben and Rey went to find Luke and Obi Wan. They could hear the sounds of lightsabers clashing ahead and knew they were getting close.  
Rey ran forward with her lightsaber in hand and joined in the fight against Maul. Maul was taken back when Rey and Ben arrived but the surprise didn't last long.   
Luke was laying on the ground having gotten his leg cut. Obi Wan was the only one who was still fighting. "Go to Luke" Obi Wan yelled.  
"I'm staying and helping you" Rey shouted back.   
The fight was long and hard, but soon the fight turned in Rey and Obi Wan's favor. Rey was a self trained fighter after living 15 years on Jakku and Obi Wan was trained not just by Master Qui Gon, but Master Yoda and Master Windu. Together Darth Maul was no match with them. Rey swung the blade of her lightsaber at the same time Obi Wan did. Their blades connected and connected with Darth Maul's. They worked together to push against Darth Maul and when he started to weaken, Rey took advantage of it and swung her blade, cutting off Darth Maul's head just as Obi Wan cut off a leg. Once Maul was dead, Rey and Obi Wan used the force to lift the pieces and throw them into the lava pit. 

Ben helped Luke to the falcon as Rey and Obi Wan brought up the rear. Chewie was waiting for them and he informed Rey that Finn was bound in the galley.  
"Good. Leia can deal with him when we get back" Rey said.  
Han had been beaten pretty bad. He had a busted lip, and a swollen eye. He also had a bump on the head from where Finn had hit him. Chewie was taking care of Han so Rey and Ben could pilot the ship. "Send a message to Leia" Rey called to Chewie. "Tell her we need a medical team when we land.

Poe was waiting as the falcon came in for a landing. Kes was there also and Leia was just walking up with Kalonia.   
Chewie was the first off the falcon and he was carrying Han. Leia ran forward along with Kalonia.   
Rey and Ben was the next off the falcon carrying Finn between them, Luke and Obi Wan following. Finn was awake, but he was cuffed with Luke's belt around his hands and Obi Wan had put binders on his feet.   
Poe gripped his hands into fists as he watched Finn be led his way, but Kes laid a hand on his arm. "Son, he will not get away with what he did."  
Poe nodded as he watched what he had thought was a friend be led away. Just then Lando, Jannah and Rose walked up and Jannah started crying when she saw her brother. "What's gonna happen now?" Rose asked.  
"There will be a trial" Kes said. Rose nodded. "I just hope that they will take it easy on him."  
Poe blinked. "Take it easy on him? For what he did?"  
"The first order brainwashed him" Rose argued.  
"No Rose" Rey said as she walked up. "Finn willingly went to the first order. He also has been a spy all this time."  
Rose shook her head. "I don't believe that. You just want to get rid of him now that you have Poe and your parents."  
With that Rose stormed off leaving a confused Rey behind. "What just happened?" She asked.  
Poe took her arm and led her to his dad's house. "Rose is upset. She thinks that we made up all these stories about Finn just to keep him away. She will come around."  
Rey nodded as she sat on the bed in Poe's bedroom. "I hope so. But now, all I want to do is sleep and have you hold me."  
Poe smiled as he climbed on the bed next to her and put his arms around her drawing her close to him as they laid down together on the bed. Soon they were fast asleep. They didn't even hear Kes come and check on them.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Rey was checking out the new house when Rose found her.   
"I'm sorry, Rey" Rose said. "I know that Finn betrayed you all, but it hurts me because she really liked him."  
"I know Rose. It hurts me and Poe also. We thought he was our friend. For us to find out like this is reeling."  
Just then Ben walked up and smiled at Rey and Rose. Rey smiled back as she lifted her hand.  
"How's Han?"  
"He will be ok. Nothing can knock Han down."  
Rose snorted which caused Ben to grin. "Anyways, I came to tell you that the trial has been set. It will be in three days."

Three days later everyone was gathered in the court room which had been set up in the new force academy where the old rebel base had been.  
Leia was one of the judges on the panel. There was also Obi Wan, Kes Dameron and some man that Rey didn't know.  
"Before we begin, I would like you all to meet Elijah Bridger" Leia said as she stood. "I asked him to be on the panel. Now, let's begin."  
Finn was led into the room. He was cuffed with force suppressant cuffs.  
He had decided not to have anyone represent him.   
Elijah Bridger was the head judge and had been brought up to speed about what had happened.  
"Finn Calrission, you are being held on trial for being a spy and a traitor, and quiet recently, the destruction of Poe Dameron and Rey Skywalkers house and the kidnapping of Han Solo. How do you plead?"  
"Not guilty" Finn replied.  
Luke rolled his eyes as he looked at Rey. "Explain" Elijah said.  
"I was made to do all that. It wasn't me."  
"So you are saying that you were made to be a spy for the first order? That someone made you burn Rey and Poe's house?"  
"Yes."  
Rey's eyes met Poe's and he shrugged. "Let's just hear what he has to say" he whispered.  
"Ok. Rey Skywalker, can you please step forward."  
Rey stood and walked to the front. Leia and Luke nodded but Elijah was the one who would question her.  
"How did you find out about Finn and what he had done?"  
"I meditated" she said. "I was shown by a Jedi who had become one with the force the truth."  
Elijah nodded. "And who was this Jedi?"  
"Master Qui Gon Jinn, sir."  
Elijah blinked. He had known Qui Gon years before. He had been killed years before Rey was born. "What did he show you?"  
"The past. More specifically what had led to Finn being with the first order." With that Rey divulged everything that she had seen and learned. At the end, the room was silent.  
"Thank you Miss Skywalker. You may sit."  
"Did you want to hear from anyone else?" Luke asked.  
Elijah nodded. "I have to hear one more. Could Rose Tico step forward?"  
Finn smirked as he watched Rose walk forward but the glare she sent his way made him blink.   
"Miss Tico, how did you meet Finn?"  
"He was about to take an escape pod off the Raddus. He kept going on how he had to find Rey."  
Elijah nodded. "From what miss Skywalker has said that Finn was a spy for the first order. Do you believe that?"  
Rose nodded. "At the time I would have said no, but after everything that has happened and with what I had wittnessed on Canto Bite, my answer is yes. Finn was willing to sit back and let the first order destroy everything that we had been fighting against. He didn't care about anyone or anything, except for saving his own skin."  
Finn blanched at Rose's words and he could tell by looking at Elijah that he wouldn't be let go.  
"Will the accused please rise?" Elijah said as he looked at Finn.  
"Finn Calrission, you have been brought before us as a traitor and a spy, of which you had pled not guilty. In the evidence we have heard, we are forced to conclude that you are guilty. You will be taken to a remote planet and force to live in exhile for the rest of your life. Court is adjurned."

The next day Finn was escorted to a transport that would take him to the planet he would be exhiled to. Lando and Jannah was standing there watching as their son/brother was led away.  
Once Finn was out of sight, Lando broke down crying. Rey rushed to him and put an arm around him as he cried. She hated to see Finn leaving, but he brought it upon himself.  
Once the transport was gone, Poe turned to Lando. "Want to help Han and I on the house?"  
Lando nodded and followed the two away. Jannah and Rey headed over to Han and Leia's where Rose was waiting. Leia was still teaching Rey how to cook and had also offered to teach Rose and Jannah.


	19. Chapter 19

Han, Poe and Kes was making good timing on the house for Rey and Poe. Even though they had to stop by mid-afternoon due to the rain. Thankfully they had the roof on before the rainy season started so they only had to work inside.   
"Looks like you and Rey will be able to move in within a couple weeks" Han said.  
"That will be a good thing"Poe replied. "With everything that the villagers gave to us, my room at dads is getting a little crowded."  
Han chuckled just as Obi Wan and Rey's dad walked in. They had taken Finn to the planet on the outer rim where he was exhiled to.  
"How did it go?" Han asked.  
Obi Wan shook his head. "As well as could be expected" Rey's dad said. "He kept shouting that he was going to get his revenge on everyone here, but he won't be able to."  
"Oh? Why do you say that? Poe asked as he laid down his hammer. He had been hanging the shelves in the closet in the master bedroom.  
" Well besides the tracker that we put in his arm, the planet he is on has no ships. Also it is a planet that only exhiled people are taken to."  
"Also there is no ships that are allowed on the planet except for dropping off the prisoners. Once they are dropped off, the ships have to leave. Then there is also the force field that surrounds the planets tht prevents anyone from escaping."  
"So it's over?" Han asked.  
Obi Wan nodded. "He won't be a problem to us anymore. I just feel bad for Lando and Jannah. They will never see their son or brother again."  
"Finn brought it upon himself" Ben added as he appeared in the room. "I know I have no room to talk, because of what I did as Kylo Ren."  
"But you repented and are making things right" Han interrupted.  
"Still doesn't make it right, dad" Ben said.  
Han laid a hand on his sons shoulder and squeezed. "We love you son. Don't ever doubt that."  
"I love you too, dad, and I won't."  
The men then returned to work and the conversation was put on hold for now.

Meanwhile at Han and Leia's house, Rey, Rose and Leia was having their cooking lesson. Leia was showing some of her favorite recipes from Alderaan from when she was a child.  
"This one is an Alderaan stew" Leia said as she added some carrots and some bantha meat to the pot. "I made this alot when we lived on Hoth. It was hot and being on a cold planet, trust me it helped."  
Rey's mind was not on the cooking as it should be. She kept thinking of what had happened with Finn and she was trying not to let it show, but it wasn't working. Great big tears started streaming down her cheeks and Rose was the first to notice.  
"Rey, what's wrong?" Rose asked as she laid down her knife.  
Leia's head turned also and as soon as she laid down her own knife, she drew Rey over to the table.   
"Let me guess. Finn?"  
Rey nodded. "I don't understand why he would do that. It hurts."  
Leia and Rose nodded in agreement. Then Rose spoke up. "Finn is a twisted soul with a cold heart. It hurts me to say that, because I really liked him. Now I understand that it wouldn't have worked out. He isn't the type of man that is right for anyone."  
"Did I ever tell you about the time that someone hurt me?" Leia asked. At Rey's shake of her head, Leia continued. "It was when Darth Vader captured me and held me hostage on the death star. The pain that I went through I wouldn't wish on anyone. About three years after that, when I found out that Luke was my brother and that Darth Vader was our father, I couldn't understand why he did what he did. It wasn't until after his death that it came out. Our father was manipulated into thinking he was doing the right thing, because of Palpatine. Palpatine made our father think that the only way to save Padme, Luke's and my mother, was to turn to the dark side but in all reality that was what had killed her. She died not long after giving birth to us."  
Rose had heard the story but Rey hadn't. "So that is why Luke was raised in Tataooine and you on Alderaan?"  
Leia nodded. "Obi Wan and Master Yoda thought it was best to separate us, make it hard for the emperor to sense us. Obi took Luke to live with Owen and Beru Lars, Anakin's adopted brother. I lived with Bail and Breha Organa."  
"So how did Luke find out that you were brother and sister?" Rey was really confused now.  
Leia smiled as she picked up her knife again. "Obi Wan. He didn't come right out and say it, but Luke guessed."  
"I guess I am surprised that Vader didn't turn against the emperor after he found out that you both were alive? That he had been lied to." Rey said.  
Leia sighed. "I understand what you are saying, but in a way it was a good thing he didn't. The emperor wouldn't have been killed."  
"But he still managed to come back."  
Leia nodded. "Yes, but he wasn't really alive, from what you have told me. He was attached to a machine and not strong."  
Rose gripped Rey's hand and squeezed it. "All things work out in time, Rey. I mean. Look at Ben. Ben changed and helped you fight the emperor. If he hadn't, the first order would have won and we wouldn't be here, living in peace."  
Just then Han and Poe walked into the kitchen in time to hear Rose. "I take it you told Rey about your mom and father" Han guessed.  
Leia nodded. "I wanted her to understand that she isn't alone in the pain of family hurting you."  
"Ya" Han agreed. "My father in law had me frozen in carbonate."  
This time Rey blinked as her head whipped around to look at Han. "What?"  
Han, Leia, Poe and Rose burst out laughing just as Ben and Obi Wan walked in followed by Kes and Rey's parent's. Ben shook his head at Rey's expression. "Let me guess. Dad said he had been frozen in carbonate?"  
Rey nodded causing the room to erupt in laughter. "Not my grandest moment, but it made Leia tell me that she loved me" Han added.  
Leia rolled her eyes causing Rey to laugh also. It was good to laugh again.


	20. Chapter 20

Rey and Poe settled into their house the next day. Kira offered to stay with them as they adjusted to living with each other but Rey shook her head. "We will be fine, mom. Don't worry."  
Elijah, Rey's dad chuckled. "That is just who your mom is, honey.   
Kira smacked Elijah on the arm as he chuckled. Kes rolled his eyes just as Han and Leia walked into the room. "Have you seen Ben?" Leia asked.  
"And Rose?" Han added.  
Rey covered her mouth as a snicker escaped her throat. Everyone turned to look at her, all except Poe. Poe was grinning also then he stared laughing.  
"Ben and Rose are fine" he said. "They will be back in a couple days."  
Leia cocked her head and looked at everyone. "What's going on?"  
"Oh. Ben and Rose decided to get married" Rey said with a laugh.  
Leia's eyes widened as Han and Elijah burst out laughing. Kes banged his head on the wall as a groan escaped him.   
"ARE YOU JOKING?" Leia shrieked. "My son is eloping?"  
Han was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach. "Like grandfather like grandson."  
"Naboo" Leia shouted as she ran out of the room. Poe looked at Rey and his shoulders were shaking with laughter. "Wait till she finds out they aren't on Naboo."  
"Where did they go?" Kes asked.  
Rey burst out laughing. "Courasant."  
Everyone burst out laughing at that.

The next two days everyone stayed clear of Leia. She was not happy that her son had taken the chance away from her to plan a big wedding for her only child. Poe noticed it and he thought if Rey said yes to his proposal, then maybe they could let Leia plan Their wedding.   
Poe was sitting in his and Rey's room looking at his mom's wedding ring that he always wore around his neck. Kes had always felt bad that he didn't have an engagement ring for Shara and had made plans to get her one, but by the time he could, she had passed away. Poe had been 8. When he had turned 14, his dad had given Shara's wedding ring to him and told him that his mom would want him to have it, and to only give it to the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. At the time Poe could only see Rey, but he thought she had died when her parents had, so he didn't think it would happen, but now that Rey was back it was all he could think about.  
Just then Kes knocked on the bedroom door and noticed his sons posture. "Thinking about Rey?" He guessed.  
Poe nodded. "Dad, what if she says no?"  
Kes chuckled. "I don't think that will happen. That girl is so in love you. Come here son. I have something for you."  
Poe frowned as he stood up and followed his dad back to his house. Once they were inside, Elijah and Kira waved at them as they passed to the stairs. Once they were inside, Kes closed the door before heading to his dresser. "I got this for Shara and was planning on giving it to her but never got the chance. So I held onto it hoping to give it to you one day."  
Poe frowned as his dad opened the top dresser drawer that had belonged to his mother. He gasped when he saw his dad pull out the ring.  
"This is what you bought at market when mom had gone on her last mission when she got space sickness."  
Kes nodded. "Yes. As you know when she got back, she only lived for 24 hours. So I didn't have a chance to give it to her. But now, I want you to have it and to give it to Rey."  
"Are you sure?"  
Kes nodded. "I'm sure, son. Shara would want it also."  
"He's right" another voice spoke up causing Poe and Kes to turn in surprise. There stood Shara Bey, smiling.   
"Mom?"  
Shara nodded as she continued to smile at her son and husband. She then took a step forward and laid a hand on Poe's cheek. Poe let the tears slip down his cheeks at the feeling of his mother's touch. She had been gone for 20 years but in this moment it felt like she had been gone forever.   
Shara was also crying as she watched her son and husband. Oh how she wished she could be back with them, but her time had been up, however short it had been. "Give the rings to Rey. She is who completes you, just as your dad completed me."  
Kes' smile was watery as he looked at his wife for the first time in 20 years. She had died not long after they had hidden Elijah, Kira and Rey, and gotten the news that they had been killed.   
Shara smiled one last time before disappearing into the force leaving Kes and Poe. Once alone, Poe looked at his dad. "Excuse me. I need to find Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise visit from Shara. Also Ben and Rose eloping on Courasant. Next chapter will be Poe's proposal to Rey. I will try to have it up in a couple days if not before.


	21. Chapter 21

Poe ran as fast as he could to his and Rey's house. As he hit the porch, he started yelling for her.  
She met him in their living room with a shocked look on her face. "Poe, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing" he replied dropping to his knees infront of her and taking her hand. Rey went to kneel infront of him, but he stopped her. "No, sunshine. You need to stand."  
"Ok?" Now Rey was really confused but the look on Poe's face helped calm her.   
Poe took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "Rey, sunshine: I love you."  
Rey's eyes filled with tears as she continued to gaze at Poe. "I love you, too, Poe."  
"Good. Because I have a question for you." With that Poe took the engagement ring out of his pocket that his dad had given him. Rey's eyes widened as Poe took her left hand in his. "Baby, you complete me. When I picture my life 5, 10,15, even 60 years from now, I see you. You surrounded by our children and grandchildren. You see, Rey, I want to grow old with you and do everything with you. Will you marry me?"  
Rey couldn't speak as she started sobbing, her head nodding up and down so fast Poe thought it would fly off. "Yes" she finally gasped. "Yes yes yes" she continued.  
Poe slid the ring on the finger on her left hand before grabbing and pulling her down infront of him and kissing her till she was breathless. When they broke apart, it was Rey's turn to smile. "I'm glad you mentioned children, because she have something to tell you."  
Poe's brow raised in surprise as a slow smile started to cross his lips. "And what's that?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
Poe shouted with joy as he grabbed her in a hug after they got to their feet and swung her around the waist.

The news of their engagement spread like fire but they didn't let anyone know, except for the family and those close to them that Rey was pregnant.   
Two days after they got engaged, Rey was sitting in Leia's kitchen along with her mom, Kira going over plans for the wedding. "Poe and I don't want a big wedding, but we agreed that you were the one to help me plan" Rey said with a smile.  
Leia smiled back as she pulled out a book. "I had this since Ben started showing interest in girls, but since he went and eloped, maybe you would like what I have planned."  
Rey chuckled as Leia started painting a picture of the perfect wedding. Leia was all for keeping it small, since she knew Rey wasn't used to alot of people and Poe didn't like being the center of attention since the war.  
"Rey, what do you think about traveling to new Alderaan with me tomorrow to look at dresses?" Leia asked.  
"Sure, but I don't want anything to fancy" Rey replied.  
Leia nodded. "The dressmaker can help with what you have in mind. She may even have something already made that you will like."  
"One can only hope" Kira added. " So when is the big day?"  
"Poe and I agreed that it should be within two months. I will just be starting to show, but not enough to where it will be noticable."  
Leia nodded. "I can totally agree with that. I was six months pregnant with Ben when Han and I got married. I was huge. Sometimes I wish that we had gotten married right after I got pregnant, but I wanted a big wedding."  
Kira chuckled. "I remember that. I also recall that Shara and I tried to convince you differently."  
Before Leia could reply, Ben and Rose walked into the kitchen, both wearing big smiles. "What's going on?" Ben asked.  
"Oh, just planning a wedding" Leia said.  
Rose burst out laughing as Ben groaned. "I thought we could escape it."  
Leia rolled her eyes. "Oh, the wedding isn't for you and Rose."  
Rose frowned. "Then who is it for?"  
Rey smiled as she raised her left hand. "Poe and I are engaged and your mom is helping to plan the wedding."  
Ben's mouth flew open as Rose ran to hug Rey. "Congratulations" Rose said as she pulled back.  
"Thanks" Rey whispered. "But that's not all."  
"It isn't?" Ben asked.  
Rey shook her head. "Poe needs help getting a nursery ready in our house."  
"What's that for?" Ben asked. Rose and Leia reached out and smacked Ben on the arm as Rey laughed. "A nursery is for a baby, Ben" Kira replied with a chuckle.  
"Whose having a baby?"  
"I am having a baby" Rey replied.  
Rose shrieked as she hugged Rey again as Ben's eyes flew to Rey's stomach then back to her face. "Pregnant?"  
Rey nodded. "Yes. And Poe wants you to help him get the nursery ready."  
Ben nodded. "Sure. No problem. Just one request."  
"What's that?"  
This time Ben knelt infront of Rey and laid a hand on her stomach, a serious look in his eyes. "Little one, please please please look like your mother."  
Rey, Leia and Kira threw their heads back and roared with laughter just as Poe and Han walked into the room."

The next morning Han and Chewie was preparing the falcon for the trip to New Alderaan. Leia, Kira and Rey and surprisingly, Rose could be seen walking towards the ship.  
"I'm surprised Ben let Rose leave their bed" Han remarked causing Chewie to roar with laughter.   
As Han watched, he realized that Rose was moving slower than normal and she had a blush on her cheeks. Han stared laughing.   
Just then Rey walked into the cockpit and smiled at Han and Chewie. "What's so funny?"  
Han shook his head but Chewie warbled out the answer causing Rey to laugh. "I noticed it also, Chewie. She can barely put her legs together."  
Han threw his head back and roared just as Leia and Rose entered the cockpit. Chewie looked at Rose and cocked his head as he studied her. He then reached into a hidden compartment and grabbed some ointment and handed it to her, telling her to go put some on before lift off. Rey and Leia had to bite their lips to keep from laughing, but Han didn't. He let out a loud laugh causing Rose to blush a brighter red.

Once on New Alderaan, Leia led Rey to the dressmaker house. "Her name is Nora Wexley Antilles."  
"Snap's mom" Rey guessed.  
Leia nodded. "Yes. If you remember she married Wedge when Snap was about 6, four years after her first husband's death on Scarif."  
Rey nodded. She had heard the story from Snap and Poe while on Ajan Kloss.   
"I thought they lived in the outer rim?"  
"They did, but they moved here just before the first order Rose to power. She set up her own business."  
With that they walked through the doors and Nora smiled when she saw Leia. "Hello Leia."  
"Hi Nora. You remember Rey?"  
Nora nodded. "I sure do. How are you?"  
"Feeling a little queezy, but that is to be expected."  
Nora agreed. "I remember those days. So you and Poe are getting married in a couple months?"  
"That's right" Rey said. "We are also letting Leia plan the wedding."  
"Well you can't go wrong on that. Now I have a couple dresses already made. They are in the back. But I will warn you, they aren't fancy."  
"Perfect" Rey said. "I didn't want a fancy dress anyways."  
Nora motioned for Leia and Rose to wait while she took Rey to the back to try on the dresses.   
Rey's eyes landed in the one dress that was by the door and she gasped. "How did you know?"  
Nora cocked her head. "Know?"  
"This is the dress I have dreamed about."  
Nora smiled. "Then let's try it on."

Twenty minutes later Rey was getting back in her clothes as Nora boxed up her dress. "I have to say this is the fastest anyone has ever been in and out."  
Rey smiled. "I bet. Leia and Rose are probably expecting me to take a while."  
Nora smiled just as Kare walked into the room. "I saw Leia and Rose waiting. Rose said Rey was back here trying on dresses."  
"She only tried on one" Nora told her daughter in law. "In fact, it is the one you made."  
Kare's eyes filled with tears. "I made that just the other day. I don't know why the design popped in my head, but it did."  
"Well, I'm glad" Rey said.   
Just then Nora motioned for Rey to follow her to the front. Leia stood when she saw them approach. "So?"  
"I got the dress" Rey said.  
Rose blinked. "But we didn't see it."  
"I know. No one is going to see it till the day of the wedding."  
"It must be some dress" Leia said.  
Rey smiled as she reached into her pocket to pull out the credits for the dress, but Nora waved her off. "Consider this my wedding gift to you."  
Rey started to argue, but Nora held up a hand. "No. I mean it Rey. You did so much for everyone. Let me do this for you and Poe."  
Rey finally nodded. "Ok. Also, I would like to invite you all to the wedding."  
With that Leia reached into her bag and handed Nora an invitation. "Two months to the day."  
"We will be there" Nora promised.  
Before the ladies left, Nora and Kare both hugged the three, then they watched from the door as they headed to the falcon.


	22. Chapter 22

It seemed as soon as they got back to Yavin, everything fell into place for Poe and Rey's wedding. Luke was officiating the ceremony. Rose was standing with Rey and Ben was standing with Poe.  
Leia worked her magic. Decorations was made and volunteers came to help decorate for the wedding. One of the women in the village offered to make the cake which Rey was more than willing to agree to.  
In no time at all it was the day of the wedding. Kira was in Rey's room in Kes' house. They had convinced Poe and Rey to spend the night seperately, so Rey stayed in Poe's old room and Kes crashed at Poe and Rey's.  
Rey was thankful that she wasn't having morning sickness because there was alot to do before the ceremony.

Rey was standing at the back of the property where the wedding was going to be held. Both Poe and Rey wanted to be married infront of the force tree, so Han, Kes and Elijah went to work clearing some of the trees to make room for the 60 chairs that had to be set up.  
Rey took a deep breath just as her dad walked up to her. Elijah smiled as he held his arm out to her. "You ready, starlight?"  
Rey nodded. "Yes papa. I think I've always been ready."  
Elijah smiled as he secured his daughters hand in the crook of his arm waiting for the signal.  
Just then the music switched and Rey squeezed her dad's arm letting him know it was time. Rey's eyes automatically went straight to Poe, who was standing infront and to the side of Luke. He smiled as his eyes landed on Rey and she had to stop herself from sprinting forward.  
Before she knew it, her dad and her came to a stop before Luke and Poe and Luke stepped forward. "Who gives this woman to this man?" He asked.  
"Her mother and I do" Elijah whispered, blinking back tears as he placed Rey's hand in Poe's. He then turned to sit next to Kira.  
Poe and Rey turned to face Luke as he began the ceremony.  
Before Rey knew it they were to the vows and exchanging of the rings. She hated to admit it, but she wasn't paying attention to what was being said. Poe was very distracting. She knew what to say when she was supposed to speak, so she thought Poe would forgive her.  
Soon Poe was closing the distance and kissing her for the first time as husband and wife and everyone clapped. But not everything can be happy, it seemed. Because when Rey and Poe turned to head back up the made up aisle, Finn was standing there, a blaster pointed at them.  
"How did you get here?" Poe asked.  
"By me" a voice spoke up and Rey froze. She knew that voice. Sure enough Unkar Plutt walked into view of everyone. "I found him on that back water planet. I was able to smuggle him off especially when he said he knew where you were."  
Elijah and Kira walked up to their daughter and son in law just as Unkar reached out to grab Rey. Chewie ran up and grabbed Unkar and growled at him. Unkar started trembling. He remembered what the wookie had done to him on Takkadona. Chewie then threw Unkar till he went rolling on the ground.  
Meanwhile Finn grabbed Rey and aimed the blaster at her head. "No one move or else I shoot her. I am taking Rey and you won't follow. If you do, she dies."  
With that Finn dragged Rey away as she screamed for Poe. They could hear Finn hitting her and Poe's blood boiled as he ran after his wife. "Ben, hurry" Han yelled as he grabbed his blaster. Just then they heard a blaster go off and Kira screamed for her daughter. Elijah caught her just before she hit the ground.

Ben and Han reached where Poe and Rey was sitting on the ground. Poe was holding Rey and rocking her back and forth as she cried. Han knelt next to Finn and felt for a pulse, but when he looked at Ben he shook his head.  
"Did he hurt you, Rey?" Han asked as he knelt next to where Rey and Poe was.  
Rey shook her head. "No. He didn't have a chance to. Thanks to Poe."  
Just then Elijah and Obi Wan came running though the trees and when Elijah saw that his daughter was ok and in her husband's arms he let out a cry of relief.  
Han then looked at Ben. "Get Finn. We will take him back to Lando and Jannah. It's the least we can do."  
Ben nodded and picked up the body of Finn. After Ben and Han disappeared, Poe helped Rey to her feet and pulled her against him and held her as they both cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. The final chapter. Enjoy

Five years later

Rey was sitting in the dining room looking over some lessons that she had planned for the school when a cry rent the air. With Poe and their oldest daughter, Shara gone to the market it was up to her to care for their son. She didn't mind though.   
As soon as she entered the room, she smiled when she saw two year old, Elijah, named after her dad. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She asked as she picked up her son.  
He didn't say anything but laid his head on her shoulders and wimpered. Must have been a bad dream, Rey thought to herself as she carried him to the kitchen for water.   
Just as she entered the kitchen she saw Poe and Shara laying down the groceries from the market. Poe smiled as he hugged his wife and kissed Elijah on his cheek. He then frowned when he saw the tears on his sons face. "What happened?"  
"Bad dream I think" Rey replied allowing Poe to take their son. At two he was heavy to carry around for a while, especially when she was in her last month of pregnancy with their third child, due any day now.   
Just as she got to the stove to prepare their dinner she cried out with pain as she bent over grabbing her abdomen. "It's time" was all she said. Poe left Shara in the kitchen as he helped Rey into their room and to the bed before going to get Leia and to take Elijah and Shara to his dad's.

What seemed like hours to Rey, she finally gave birth to a baby boy. Leia took the baby to clean him up as Kalonia waited for Rey to deliver the after birth.  
Rey was still trembling when Leia was done cleaning up the baby, but she wanted to hold her son. The baby was still crying but as soon as he was placed in Rey's arms, he quieted down. Poe sat down on the bed and wrapped Rey up in his arms and gazed at his son. "He looks like dad" he said.  
Rey nodded as she drew in a small breath. "He's perfect."  
Poe couldn't help but agree as he took the baby from Rey. "So what are we going to name this little man?"  
Just then Rey looked up and saw Ben, Rose, Kes and Han standing there. She smiled as she set her eyes on Kes then on Ben. "His name will be Kes Benjiman Dameron."


End file.
